


Mixed Together

by itsmemorized



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem on the lives and troubles of the Winchesters, The Doctor, Sherlock and John and how they mix together. Warning: feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Together

A bird that cannot sing   
A flame without a spark   
An angel without wings   
Has left him in the dark 

Love without a soul   
Eyes without a sight  
Blood that’s never whole   
Belongs to a brother to hold tight 

A wrong that may be right   
A right that may be wrong   
But all through the night   
He knew it all along 

Feelings without a heart   
Crimes without a clue   
A life about to start   
If only it was true 

A man that may be mad   
A box that’s forever blue  
After all the deaths he's had   
His love could never be true 

The mad man loved a flower   
A love that'd never end   
Until he met a river   
With her this life he'd spend

A man atop a tower   
A soldier who cannot feel   
A doctor mad with power   
An angel that’s no longer real 

But with love they will fight   
Until the end arrives   
Holding on throughout the night   
With nothing but their love and lives 

And when the pain is done   
And all that Fell is fixed   
There is no longer one   
But several lives that mixed


End file.
